Foxhound
Foxhound is a military organisation with some civilian departments, mainly centred in Ottawa, a city that was once capital to Canada. It was created by George Green and his mercenary accomplices in 2260, and gathered assistance when Green promised to "end the terror of raiders and other such bandits" in Canada as a whole. His promise has come out slowly, however, as raiders and the more prominent Inuit Liberation Empire put up great resistance wherever they fought. History The Fox-Hound Mercenary Group, created in 2255 by five armed wastelanders, did fairly well in the somewhat underdeveloped Canadian wastes. Fox-Hound travelled around what was previously the south of Quebec and north of Ontario, eventually making enough money for an official logo and better equipment for each other. It took some persuasion and a speech, but George roused a crowd to help him set up a base of operations for the faction. Using their mercenary experience, he and the other four gathered a larger amount of troops and caps. By April 2261, three towns had fallen under their control, agreeing to provide weaponry or food in return for protection. Foxhound, for its first eleven years, relied on raiding locations for whatever supplies they could find, and trade with settlements or caravans. Luckily, as town production improved, the concentration on this technique decreased and the pseudo-army organised itself into a more dedicated fighting force. Over a course of 25 years, Foxhound's dedication to destroying Raider gangs and purging regions of threats whenever they could made a fairly positive name for them. Their aggressive policy to acquiring supplies is controversial, as they sometimes take belongings of people unknowingly or out of dislike for the owners- intimidation is a tactic that works well for the organisation, but doesn't improve their standing when negotiating or trading. In Toronto, the continued fighting by raiders wanting to keep North York out of Foxhound hands- a rare case of large-scale union among the raiders, has become a surprising issue for the group. Equipment Though Canada became slightly more temperate after the War, a nuclear winter around the far north-east and the placement of the country leads to bitter temperatures. Therefore, to adapt, Foxhound troops try to carry warmer or simply more clothing. Bags and rucksacks have sometimes been taken merely because carrying the weight of supplies heats them up. Foxhound has evolved its resource management very well as a result, as troops are willing to take up extra loads for support or simply that concept of warmth. Not carrying uniforms mean other types of identification are required to prevent friendly fire. So, red is used to symbolise other Foxhound members. Squad leaders carry patches of the actual Foxhound design, while others have red squares sewn onto their sleeves. Weaponry in the organisation varies, as the production of guns has led to mostly assault rifles, but the practice of scavenging them has resulted in different ones used by older squads. Though it's a lesser issue, ammunition differences can affect effectiveness. Category:Factions Category:Snowfall